Drafted
|image = Image:Drafted.png |imagewidth = 200px |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 1 |number = 11 |overall = 11 |airdate = December 24, 1951 |production = 1x11 / 011 |imdb = tt0609231 |guests = Vernon Dent Johnny Jacobs Hazel Pierce |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "Lucy Is Jealous of Girl Singer" |next = "The Adagio"}}Drafted is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of I Love Lucy, as well as the 11th overall in the series. Directed by Marc Daniels, the episode, which was co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis, and Jess Oppenheimer first aired on CBS-TV on Christmas Eve, December 24, 1951. Synopsis Lucy intercepts a letter for Ricky that asks him to appear at a local Army station. She becomes convinced that he has been drafted. When Ricky asks Fred to join him, Ethel thinks the same, and they begin knitting their husbands going away presents. Ricky and Fred, however, think the girls are pregnant. Plot summary A letter from Fort Dix makes Lucy and Ethel think that Fred and Ricky have been drafted into the Army. When Ricky and Fred catch their wives crying and knitting socks for them to take to the Army, they assume that their wives are pregnant. The wives hold a surprise going-away party for their husbands, and the husbands hold a surprise baby shower for their wives. Did You Know? Trivia *Author of The Lucy Book, Geoffrey Mark Fidelman, quips that this is one of the only times we as an audience can be sure that Ethel and Fred do indeed have some sort of sex life. Otherwise, why would Fred believe that Ethel could be pregnant? *When this episode was originally broadcast, a "jingle bells/Santa" tag scene was added to the end. This skit showed all four main cast members dressed like Santa, and they find a fifth Santa who turns out to be the real Santa. This tag scene was used many times throughout the series, at Christmastime, and the five Santas idea was used for the official Christmas special shot during season 6. *Ricky and Fred are performing for the troops, because this episode was filmed during the Korean War. *The names of the guests invited to the party (the Sedgwicks, the Orsattis, and the Buzzells) were taken from some of Desi and Lucy's real-life friends' names. *This is the first time we see Lucy's famous crying routine. Ethel joins in for this first time. Scene excerpts ---- *'Ricky:' Lucy thinks that Ricky is going into the army while Ricky thinks Lucy is pregnant Me, father? *'Fred:' Yeah. You, father. Lucy, mother. Me, Tarzan. ---- *'Fred:' Some people build model airplanes. Ethel reads postcards. ---- *'Ricky:' Have you ever heard Lucy sing? *'Fred:' No. *'Ricky:' Our fighting men have been through enough. ---- *'Ethel:' Fred just told me he's going with Ricky, Monday! *'Lucy:' What? *'Ethel:' Wouldn't tell me where, bless his fat little heart! *'Lucy:' You mean he's been drafted? *'Ethel:' No! They're not that hard up! He must have enlisted. ---- *'Ricky:' I'll be perfect for old Civil War vaudeville act. Stonewall Ricardo from South Havana! *'Ricky:' It wouldn't be patriotic have Lucy be in the act for the troops. Have you ever heard Lucy sing? Our fighting men have been through enough... *'Ricky:' You've been married for a long while, haven't you? *'Fred:' Now, why bring that up when we're having such a good time? ---- *'Ricky:' Well, maybe you know women better than I do. Lucy's been acting strange lately. ---- *'Fred:' Strange? How can you tell?﻿ ---- Connections ;References *''Tarzan the Ape Man'' (1932 film) - Fred says, "Me, Tarzan." Alternate versions When episode #1.11 "Drafted" first aired on Christmas Eve 1951, the show included a short Christmas Tag Scene (running just over 3 mins) which has been cut from all subsequent reruns. The Tag Scene featured the four stars dressed up as Santa Claus singing "Jingle Bells" around a Christmas tree. This scene has been restored for the DVD release of "I Love Lucy". Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *''Jingle Bells'' (uncredited) - Written by James Pierpont, Performed by Lucille Ball, Desi Arnaz, Vivian Vance and William Frawley *Theme from I Love Lucy (Instrumental) - Written by Eliot Daniel, Performed by Wilbur Hatch and the Desi Arnaz Orchestra Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Vernon Dent as Santa Claus *Johnny Jacobs as Announcer (uncredited) *Hazel Pierce as Party Guest (uncredited) More External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes